Meant to Be
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: A first meeting between what must be on the list of any Smallville fan's List of OTPs, Chloe Sullivan and her VW.


Meant to Be  
by Tracy ( **lunarknightz** )

Rating: G

Spoilers: Is set in Mid Season Two of Smallville. Most blatant spoilers included are from "Tempest", the S1 finale.

Authors note: Written for **fanfic100** . Fits Prompt #11, Red.

Summary: A first meeting between what must be on the list of any Smallville fan's List of OTPs, Chloe Sullivan and her VW.

* * *

"Dad, I'm pretty sure the base is that way." Chloe looked down at the map in her lap. At one time in her life she could have navigated through the streets of Metropolis blindfolded, but after a few years in Smallville, her inner compass was getting a little rusty. Downtown was still as clear as day, but the outer edges of the city where they were seemed foreign at best.

"That it is, Chlo." Gabe said, turning down a side street.

"So…um…Dad….why are we driving away from it?"

"We're not going to the base."

"What?" Chloe's face fell. The whole reason for this sudden trip to Metropolis, the whole reason for listening to Gabe's constant diet of sports radio for three hours, was to go to the base. Uncle Sam was visiting, and Lois was on a school break at the moment, so she'd come along as well. Lois was one of Chloe's best friends, and she hadn't seen Lois in a year!

"Relax, pumpkin. We're meeting Sam and Lois at Ruby Tuesday's. Your uncle called this morning and asked if we'd mind, because it seems like Lois has been sending out an SOS for food that isn't an MRE."

"That sounds like her." Chloe giggled. "So how much longer till we get there?"

"Not too much. We're almost there." Gabe smiled, and the car surged forward onto a new street.

Fifteen minutes later they were still driving.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Chloe spoke softly. "I can call someone and have them Google where we are, and maybe we can get to dinner before Uncle Sam goes nuclear. You know he doesn't like to wait."

"Relax, Chloe." Gabe chuckled. "I know exactly where we are, and I assure you that we are right on schedule. Don't worry so much, sweetie."

"Okay…I guess." Chloe shrugged. She took her cell phone out of her purse and held it in her hand, as a matter of comfort. Though they were lost in the wilds of Metropolis, this phone was a lifeline to civilization, a lifeline to people with maps.

Now the car was driving down what the locals fondly called Automobile Row- a side road just off the Interstate where most of the car dealerships were located. Saturns, Fords, Chevys, Hummers, and Ferraris, all were available for sale right next to each other, with each dealership promising better gas mileage and lower gas prices.

Gabe slowed down before turning into Winchester Brothers, a dealer that dealt mostly in imported cars.

"Dad? This isn't dinner."

"It's just a side stop. I've been talking to the dealer about replacing the car we lost in the tornadoes, now that my insurance payment has finally come through."

"Oh."

"Do you mind waiting just a minute, honey? This won't take too long, and then we'll be off to dinner before you know it."

"Sure." Chloe managed a weak smile. Did she have anything to eat in her purse? She was feeling a little hungry. Chloe opened up the corduroy bag that she was using as a purse at the moment, hoping that she'd find something edible. Her search only yielded the end of a roll of Certs, which looked suspiciously fuzzy. She was contemplating eating the Certs when the sound of someone repeatedly honking a horn caused her to look up.

Lois was directly in front of her, driving a convertible Volkswagen New Beetle.

Chloe screamed, dropping her purse on the seat. She scrambled out of the car, and ran up to Lois.

"You got a new car!" She said, jumping up and down. Lois was so lucky. The car was a thing of beauty- cherry red with gleaming wheels. Chloe felt a little jealous- a bug was her dream car, not Lois', yet she was excited. She'd get to ride in it!

"You think my Dad would trust me in a new car? Obviously you're forgetting about the Great Tank Disaster of 2000." Lois grimaced slightly. "This is your car, Chlo."

"What?" Chloe screeched. "Mine?" Her eyes grew impossibly large.

Gabe appeared at Chloe's side. "That's right. It's all yours, sweetie. I was going to let you drive Betsy, but she passed all too soon." Gabe said, lamenting over the memory of his classic car destroyed in the storm. "With my new hours at the plant and your busy schedule at school and the paper, you need something to get you out and about. So I did some research- both Lana and Lois assured me that Bugs were your dream car, and it's pretty safe too, so…" Gabe handed her the keys. "She's all yours."

"Thank you Daddy! It's….It's all I ever dreamed of, and it's red!" She squealed. Chloe hugged him tightly, hugging him so tightly and with such force that she was able to lift him a few inches of the ground. A startled Gabe looked panicked before starting to laugh.

Together, Gabe and Chloe examined the car all over (Chloe was quite impressed with the amount of space in the trunk), while Lois played around with the radio.

"We ready to eat troops?" Sam Lane came to the side of the bug, holding a beanbag flower. He turned to Chloe. "I'm told that this is the perfect accessory to any VW vehicle. It goes in the little bud vase there."

"Thanks! Scoot over, Lois!" Chloe sat down in the driver's seat and adjusted the mirror. She looked good, and she knew it.

"You might need this." Gabe returned with Chloe's purse. "Follow us, and we'll get dinner."

Chloe fished her phone out of her bag. "I've got to call Clark! And Lana! And Pete…And…"

Lois reached over and grabbed the cell phone out of Chloe's hands. "Remember the tank incident? I may be stupid enough to drive while talking on a cell phone, but I'm not going to let you be. You can make all your phone calls when we reach our destination." Lois wiggled her eyebrows. "Or you could just let me drive."

"I don't think so, Lois." Chloe sighed. "We're ready to go Daddy. Where you lead, I will follow."

"Great. Let's go eat." Gabe and Sam retreated to the other car and pulled out onto Automobile Row.

The first time that Chloe placed her foot on the gas pedal of her Bug, it was true love. Some things are truly meant to be.


End file.
